Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-26902975-20151113141456/@comment-203.215.119.244-20151114133622
@Blackkat101 There so much thing I'd like to correct after reading your comments: 1. You have to assume players are sent every 2 years. -- This fan theory is absolutely based from ZERO facts, ZERO foreshadowings and ZERO clues. There's not a single solid fact behind it. The ones you've used are also assumptions at best. Atleast the other theory "ALL players are sent to NW on server shutdown at different timelines" have a bearing since Momonga/Satoru being sent is a fact. There's also the Author's twitter side story of Momonga being sent to 200 years prior to present Overlord timeline because "he just went outside to watch the fireworks". 2. There must be a level cap increase. -- This is nothing but conjecture AT BEST. Unless there's a tiny bit clue in the light novel that states the possibility that this is true, then no I'd rather believe that there's none. Plus, the only update we got was Valkyrie's Downfall and none of its content mentioned a level cap increase. 3. SGG's level is around 60. -- The basis of this statement is highly volatile (i.e.players being sent every 2 years). We already know that the Captain of Black Scripture is stronger than Solution and Srypelican even said he's stronger than Lupusregina (lv59). There's no way a pure players' level would be lower level than than their non-pure descendants. 'Nuff said. 4. "No one in this world knows of the 11th tier of magic, or well, not really an 11th tier, but Over Rank Magic. This can be learned at level 70..." -- It was already explained several times beforehand. Again, just like what LordRimus had already said, Evileye can technically use 8th tier spells, but in reality she can only use 4th tier spells. The battle maids even discussed this in Volume 6. The point here is that "In NW, a resident's level does NOT correspond to the spell tier that they can use". There are also several other reasons why NW residents did not know about 10th/Super-tier magic: a) The players simply didn't share them. Who the hell reveals your trump card? To an unknown world. To unknown people. To the unknown existence of another player who can kill you? b) Even if players cast it in front of NW residents' faces, how can they deduce it's a 10th/Over-rank tier spell? All they say is "Waaa...Waaa...amazing...so strong!!!" and that's the end of it. c) NW residents are simply incapable of using high tier spells. d) In dependence to letter C, unlike items which are passable through the next generation, teaching NW residents 8th/9th/10th/11th tier spells is next to impossible, if not already impossible. Therefore the whole idea was botched down by SGG. e) In dependence to letter C and D, let's take Slane Theocracy as our premise. Knowing =/= application, agree? Even if Slane Theocracy knows the existence of 10th/11th tier spells, they simply couldn't reuse or replicate them. That's what we call 'human limit'. And why they would share it to other people or even to their own people? Its existence is akin to a national secret. Top brass would definitely hide it therefore not getting widely known. f) Just look at Momonga/Ainz as an example. Why isn't he teaching Nfirea/Fluder 10th tier spells? g) It is possible that a selected few NW individuals knows the existence of 10th tier spells even without the Book of Spells, but why would they make it public? For god's sake, do you even see Obama sharing his stockshares and personal savings? 5. "Narberal Gamma is level 61 and can use 8th rank magic in optimal condition" -- Narberal can use up to 9th tier magic, not 8th or 10th. 6. "(this is what she says in the Novel, in the Ple~ Ple~ Pleiades shorts, she says she can use 10th rank in optimal condition, but those shorts are not cannon, so that should be disregarded)..." -- In case you didn't know, it's a mistranslation and its confirmed by one of the admins here. 7. "HOWEVER, thinking they are say, Zesshi is level 70-75 is questionable. " -- It's not. It actually does make sense if you compare her with the Captain of Black Scripture which was compared to Solution/Lupusregina. The Captain's level is around 60-65. Zesshi Zetsumei being around 70 is justifiable. 8. " It is mentioned that the book automatically records all the spells in the world in it, this means when the 6 Gods where around, there is no proof there was teir 10 spells at that time." SGG came BEFORE 8GK. How come the book can record a spell when it doesn't even exist in that timeline? Seriously, how long did you go offline? A lot of this are already explained maaaannyy times by a lot of people. I could correct more but let's stop here for now.